


Five Confessions in Tevene

by coveredinfeels



Series: Five Confessions [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things just don't translate well.</p><p>Other times it's just much easier to say them in a language nobody else in the room knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Confessions in Tevene

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I was planning to write, but I suddenly had the urge to write some unrepentant fluff.

1\. _Old Gods take me, I think I'm beginning to appreciate the pants_

"You say something?"

"Talking to myself. Pay it no mind."

* * *

2\. _I feel safer tied to the bed of a Qunari spy than anywhere else. What does that mean? Possibly that my standards are terribly low._

"How are your arms?"

"Fine, for the millionth time."

"Ever slept tied up?"

"What gave you the impression I come to your room to sleep?"

"Just saying, you look good in rope, wouldn't mind waking up to you all trussed up pretty in my bed. I'm a light sleeper, so you could always wake me if you needed out. Or we can make sure you could burn through them if you wanted."

"I think my decision will depend on what you're planning to do to me in the morning. Be specific."

* * *

3\. _Sleep is sweeter in love's arms. Wonderful, now I'm quoting Salvetti._

"Talking to yourself again?"

"Mmm? It's an old Tevene proverb. A rough translation would be 'lie with a dog, wake up with fleas'."

"Is there a proverb in Tevinter about lying with a mage and getting your curtains set on fire?"

"That happened once. When are you going to let me forget it?"

* * *

4\. _I think I could quite happily stay here forever._

"Hey, want to get breakfast in bed? Not like we have anywhere to be today."

"What, and avoid making small talk with the latest group of Orlesian nobles to turn up to bathe in the Inquisitor's reflected glory? Perish the thought."

"I'll go raid the kitchens, see if there's any of that honey left. You stay here and keep the bed warm."

"Good plan."

* * *

5\. _I like how much sweeter you talk when you think I don't understand you._

"You-- what?"

"Ben-Hassrath, remember?"

"You filthy, lying--"

"Never said I didn't know Tevene."

"No, you just strongly implied it and then let me make a fool out of myself."

"You're not a fool, _amatus_."

"...for the record, you have the accent of a Vyrantium fishmonger. It's ghastly."

" _I love you too._ "


End file.
